


Déjame Calentarte

by sauza



Series: Red Dead Redemption [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 1: Colter (Red Dead Redemption 2), Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook (Red Dead Redemption 2), F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Oneshot, RDR2, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Smut, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption (2010), Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), bangingbanshee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauza/pseuds/sauza
Summary: The harsh weather surrounding Colter and anything but kind towards the gang of outlaws, and for the most part many seem to just be getting by in these howling winds and thick layers of snow. All except you. Born and raised in the South, you know nothing but heat year round, humidity so deadly it has indeed killed a few travelers. Though it is all you have know, until now. You just cannot seem to get warm no matter how hard you try, but with all the chaos due to the failed Blackwater heist, no one has any real time to spare you even a glance.One revolutionist notices, though... and it seems his innocent intentions turn into something mutually sexual. This will lead to plenty of conflict, and most definitely the falling out of friendships.
Relationships: Javier Escuella & Reader, Javier Escuella & You, Javier Escuella/Reader, Javier Escuella/You
Series: Red Dead Redemption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645261
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Déjame Calentarte

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains both a female reader as well as smut, please be warned and I apologize for any disappointment! Hopefully my translation is relatively accurate, I am fairly rusty.

Another harsh gust of wind blows through the chips and holes of the abandoned cabin, it catches you off guard and in turn you have no choice but to pull your sleeves further over your gloved hands, as well as sink your nose under the collar of your coat. Even with these layers of shirts, coats, and skirts, you find it difficult to warm up. Your toes feel numb, even the slightest movement sends pins and needles down your legs to your feet, and your cheeks are puffy and dry from all this snowfall. Abigail adds another log to the fire, and in turn you move closer and put out your hands with a sigh, but it does little to nothing. The poor woman has hardly moved from her spot near John, always within distance if he needs something. Jack must be bored out of his mind, and you cannot blame him, being holed up in these mountains is absolute Hell for you. Someone so used to the Souther sunshine, and getting sunburn during the night somehow. It feels like a distant memory with all this snow surrounding you, and none of it in a good way.

"(Y/N), would you mind fetchin' some more wood? Could'a sworn there's some near Arthur's cabin." Abigail's request makes you freeze on the spot, and not from the cold. The idea of your legs being knee deep in this evil white powder makes your entire body ache, so much you nearly have the courage to decline her request. Though the plea in her eyes, as well as John's mangled figure beside her, it strikes the goodness in your heart and you reluctantly stand. It takes a moment, your frozen feet making your plan to walk all the more difficult, your balance so thrown off from lack of feeling that you near double over a few times as you head for the door. The moment it swings open, you squeal as the snows blows into your face, and it is quite the struggle to push through the wind and seal the door before you trudge towards the stack of wood near the second old cabin. You can hear the men laughing and talking from their cabin, only God knows how they are not freezing!

Surprisingly, your legs and feet are hardly affected by the disturbance of the wind and snow surrounding them. Maybe you will need amputation, and your poor limbs are frozen solid and turning purple with frost bite as you move. The idea is terrifying, imagining the pain of having to go through amputation. It makes you hurry towards the wood, grasping a few in your quivering arms before stumbling through the pile of snow to turn around. Your head hangs low, avoiding any snow from blinding your dry eyes, and it sure is a mistake when the top of your head comes into contact with someone, knocking your scarf off.

" _Ay_!" The accent is far more than just familiar, no one but a certain fugitive speaks in such a way. You do not even have to look up to know who it is, " _C_ _ariña_ , you're going to freeze that little nose of yours right off!" You grip the wood, muttering a soft apology for the small collision and move slowly to get back to shelter, but you are stopped by a hand going to your shoulder, " _Espera, espera_." You stand still, head still hanging low until two gloved hands come up to make you look at him, he winces at the sorry sight of your swollen nose and flushed cheeks. Javier brings your scarf up around you, wrapping it over your nose and mouth with a chuckle, " _Ven aquí_ , come." Javier has always been a kind man from your perspective, and you are anything but surprised when he takes the logs from your hand, an arm wrapped around your shoulder and guiding you to your designated cabin, "Who in their right mind would send you out there, _c_ _ariña_ _?"_

Your teeth chatter as you hold onto him for dear life, somehow he, despite being on guard duty, is far warmer than you. It may be selfish, but you cannot help but grasp onto him for some kind of warmth, "Abigail, but she was worried John was gonna get cold. I felt bad. It didn't feel right to decline since she is already stressed over Jack and now John. Clumsy man, he is." You earn a soft chuckle from your companion who guides you up the stairs, "I hate it here, it's too cold. I would have preferred to be stranded in the desert than here."

"Wouldn't we all?" The opening of the door catches the attention of the girls, and Abigail who does not seem entirely pleased with Javier's presence. She pays him no mind, going back to picking at the bandages around John's face. You hardly notice her change in demeanor, too busy settling near the fire while Javier places down the firewood within arms reach. You stare at the useless flames, "Keep warm, alright? We need you." Javier's voice is soft towards you, he even stands there for a moment to watch your figure huddled as close as possible to the fire and yet your teeth still chatter and hands shake. Eventually he turns on his heel, wishing he can do more for you, but there is always an awkward tension when he is around Abigail. Even after all these years, she somehow still thinks ill of him. Rumors come and go, supposedly Abigail had a thing with the Mexican revolutionist before John entered the picture. You are never one for gossip, but it is hard to escape considering how close the camp is. Things always come out in the end.

Days in and out of the cabin and your state only seems to worsen, over time you faltered away from the fire and lost color in your cheeks, now you do not even attempt at getting off your cot and out from under your pelts. The girls do worry, but with John getting better and Dutch trying to map out their next move, there is still no time for attention to be put on your worsening state. John finally got out of bed today and has started to hang around the men's cabin, Abigail is not too pleased with his continuous attitude. During the day, most stay in one cabin to share the warmth, saying it does help. Though you see no purpose in trying, because no matter who hugs you or how many pelts you have... the frost bites at your bones.

The cabin door opens for the first time since morning, you can hear the hearty laughs and conflict from just across the way. Everyone must be indulging in whiskey and rum, you heard it warms the soul, but you are, unfortunately, a talkative drunk. You worry the wrong things will come out from your drunken lips. You learned your lesson the first time when you gave Micah pure Hell, and since then the man spares you no more than glares and cuss words. A hand presses to your back, and so you turn over to meet the poncho-clad man. He outstretches a bottle of rum to you, "Drink, I promise it will help." The offer is tempting, but you shake your head and go to bury your face back under the pelt, "(Y/N), you ain't gonna get any better if you act so stubborn. You haven't move for days. Trust me and just take a sip, _c_ _ariña_." There is no arguing with him and you know it, your aching body pushes to a sitting position and your tremblings hands hold the bottle with the help of Javier, evidently worried your fingers will give out from the weight of the bottle. He only lets you off the hook after a proper gulp, and the warmth slides down your throat and to your stomach. Your insides may be warm now, but your legs ache in pain from your frozen joints and numb flesh. 

"You're shivering, _ángel._ " His hands find yours and he carefully pulls your gloves off, revealing your frozen hands. The flesh has started to turn a faint bluish-purple, his hands engulf yours, " _Ay_ , _que se está congelando!_ " Javier pulls the pelts from you with a hint of concern and worry in his eyes, he makes work at your boots and carefully removes them along with your socks. It reveals your feet in the same, if not worse, state. He mutters in his native tongue, caressing your ankles for a moment before turning towards the fire where he spots an empty pot beside it, he grasps it in his hands and puts up a hand for you to wait. He does not even have to ask, no way are you following him outside. The man returns with a pot of snow and instantly props it over the crackling fire, "Maybe this will help, give it some time." His voice is soothing and soft, a whisper so gentle it makes you feel a sensation deep within your abdomen. Once again he is in front of you, hands grasping your frozen feet and rubbing at your ankles.

There you go again, wondering and asking God just _how_ he manages to stay so warm. His hands are Heaven sent, warm to the touch and so carefully bringing both color and feeling back to your numb feet. Maybe not by much, but the process is slow and in progress. Your lips have seized chattering since he gave you that bitter rum, and you go for another sip, a sigh of satisfaction escaping from your lips. Every so often, he will reach over and dip a finger in the pot, but soon returning back to warming your legs. The cycle continues for what feels like a good ten minutes before he takes the pot by its handles and lowers it in front of you. The cabin is rather empty other than a few old stools and chests, so he uses a nearby chair to bring you up to sit in. With one hand against your knee, the other drags the pot closer, it steams slightly and he checks the temperature again before moving to roll up the bottom of your skirt just enough that the hem will not soak up any of the water. While it worries you that the contrast in temperature between your frozen feet and the hot water will cause you pain, the look in Javier's eyes eases your anxiety. You give him a nod, to which he grasps your left foot and slowly eases it into the water. The first few minutes it is not the most pleasant, a burning sensation engulfs the flesh submerged, but slowly that burning pain becomes more relaxing... relieving.

Javier perks up at a sigh that escapes your lips, "It may not be much, but it sure does help after guard duty." You forget the men share shifts of standing out in the cold to make sure no unwanted guests make themselves comfortable in your temporary camp, "You alright, _c_ _ariña?_ " You say nothing, but give a soft nod and a joyful smile. Truth be told, he has missed those smiles of yours, you always are quite the cheerful one, but the cold sure has torn down your friendly personality. Eventually he eases your other foot into the pot, reminding you of the not-so-comfy reaction your flesh has to the temperature change. While both feet are submerged in the warm water, he grasps your hands in his and holds them between his own, "Can't have you losing some fingers and toes to a little snow, right?" The joke is light hearted, and not even funny, but it does make you smile, "You should have said something, any longer and you _really_ would have lost a few fingers and toes."

"I hate to be a burden to the group," Your lips dare to pout, "And everyone has been so on edge after Blackwater, I should be the least of their worries. Everyone was worried for John, uneasy about all those Pinkertons and the folks we lost... I was just a little cold, that's all." Javier tuts at your words, his hands cup around your own and he brings them to his lips, blowing warm air against them. He can tell the feeling helps by the soft sigh that falls from your chapped lips, "That feels nice." 

In turn, he repeats the action after a small chuckle, "It doesn't matter what others are going through, you are still part of this family. Your health was at risk, I don't know why anyone didn't see that sooner." His fingers intertwined with yours, he tests out the feeling of your hands so carefully clasped together, he enjoys it. Though the action does not last long, and soon he is holding your hands up to him, but this time placing them against his neck. The action makes him scrunch of his nose, but his neck is indeed warm and provides more comfort than you expected. Javier lowers himself beside you, kneeling down at your side while holding your hands to his warm neck. Eventually he gets used to the cold sensation of your freezing skin against him, he finds the way you lean into his touch ever so slightly to be quite adorable.

The two of you hardly notice the declining space between you both, the pot shifted to angle towards him, your body as well. You both face one another, limbs pressing together, the only parts of you not touching are your faces and torsos. Though that does not last long, because soon Javier has you scooped up in his arms as you use him as a human heater. The feeling is Heaven for you, his body radiating with warmth and the fact he is not being a pervert about it, it lights something in your chest. Soon the water is no longer as warm and you retract your feet from it, the wind hits your wet flesh and it makes you shiver, "Water not warm anymore?" You shake your head and he lifts you up with ease, you cling to him and can see the smirk on his face by the giggles he manages to elicit from you. Your hands grasp at his back while he leans forward enough to put the water back over the fire, "Clingy much, _ángel?_ " He teases when returning to his sitting position. 

"I can't help but to be clingy, you somehow manage to be so warm even in this awful weather." You press your nose to the underside of his chin, causing him to flinch back, "My face is still cold, you are awful at warming me up, Mr. Escuella." Your tone is playful and it seems the gulps of whiskey are finally catching up to you. You may not be flat out drink or even tipsy, but anyone can tell when you have had a few chugs of alcohol. Javier brings a hand up to your hair and caresses it so gently, you cannot help but to bury your cold face into the crook of his neck, "How long do we have to stay up here in Colter? I miss wearing nice dresses and sitting by streams..." Your voice is muffled only slightly, but Javier is able to decipher the words well enough.

Javier falls silent at your question, and it seems even he is not quite sure of just what Dutch is planning, "I have no idea... part of me hopes not much longer since you'll be a human ice cube before the end of the week," He pauses a moment pulls you closer to him, his lips beside your ear, "But the other part likes warming you up, _princesa._ " His tone is low, deep, a whisper against your ears and words for only you to hear. Your body shakes at the way it sends goosebumps down your spine and a slight tingle to your core, "Judging by your little shiver, I think you might enjoy this, too." The hand that had been playing with your hair slowly dips down the curve of your back, the alcohol has definitely ignited _something_ in you both. With his hands feeling over your body to make out your curves, your lips move to press against his neck lightly. The ghostly touch you leave against his flesh makes his hands squeeze your waist, "Don't play like that, _c_ _ariña._ " He warns you, fingers digging into your side, but you can hardly feel it with the layers of clothes you wear.

Those hands of his make their way up to your stomach, the pads of his fingers pressing into your abdomen before trailing up to your chest. He does not give in and fondle your awaiting breasts, but rather pulls at the top of your dress, opening the few buttons to reveal your collarbone and soon your _very_ tempting cleavage. While he eats you up with his eyes alone, you have no clue what to do or what he wants. Your body frozen in place and staring up at him for guidance, though he only takes you by the hips and maneuvers you over his lap, your core pressing against his crotch. The sensation is there, but not much satisfaction to either of you. Though it does get him going to feel you desperately clinging to him, no longer for warmth alone but for higher needs. The two of you grip one another, hands blindly moving over each other while Javier steals a quick kiss from your lips. He can feel your breasts firmly press against his chest as you continue to lean in and steal more kisses from him. The action is addicting, the two of you hardly able to keep your lips apart. In fact, kissing seems to satiate you both well enough, no longer grinding against one another or feeling at each other's torso.

Your moans are a melody to him, a sweet song he wants you to sing for him. Kissing only brings out soft whimpers from your throat, so he resorts to other options, a hand slowly finding its way between your molded bodies before tickling at your inner thigh. The action makes your hips jerk towards his hand, and so he proceeds, slipping his sneaky fingers beneath the thick fabric of your skirt. He grasps at your bloomers, not feeling up to the task of pulling them off, instead he grips the fabric tight between his shaking fingers and tugs roughly. The loud sound of stitches snapping and the inevitable rip of your undergarments makes you gasp against his lips, before you can scold him for his action, he uses his free hand to grasp the back of your neck and bring your lips back to his. His tongue, so warm and soft, slips between your lips and rubs firmly against yours. The touch is like none others, and for a moment it is bliss to you, but when his fingers meet your core, it makes you reach a new level of euphoria. 

He has to return the hand, once around your neck, back to your hip in hopes to calm the slight jerk of your hips whenever he pressing his fingers a little too hard against your desperate clit. Words do not have to be spoken between you both, his kisses and touch is enough to make your heart soar with such heat... you have long forgotten the freezing temperatures of Colter. As you desperately move against his hand for any friction, he continues to kiss your tender and swollen lips, those kisses finding their way down to your chin, then along your neck, your collarbone, and finally he lifts you up just enough to press his mouth against the valley of your cleavage. The kisses are like warm butterflies tickling you with their wings, and the way his fingers skillfully work against your entrance makes you all the more frisky for his attention.

One finger, two... those are all he can manage to fit, thrusting them inside your core. He pays attention to your moans, and your facial expressions. If you moan particularly loud when he presses against your sopping walls, he makes sure to continue that way of thrusts. If your eyes roll back slightly when he curls his fingers, he makes sure to give them a slow curl after thrusting his fingers deep inside you. Javier is practically tickling your insides, whispering to you in his mother tongue, words you cannot understand but make your clenching walls grow more tense and desperate for his affection.

"Javier, please. More." Your hand presses against his bulging crotch, gripping at the tent in his pants, "I won't be loud, I promise." The tone you use melts his insides, and he cannot help but smile so _softly_ at you. The fact you think he will decline you because you may be too loud baffles him, what kind of men have you been with?

The man brings his soaked fingers to his lips, licking them clean of any sweet nectar you created. You sit up slightly, enough for him to remove his belt and gently set it aside, having forgotten a gun was firmly attached to his hip, he can only thank the Lord that the damn thing was not loaded. With any obstacles out of his way, he makes quick motions to pulls open his pants and shimmy them down just enough to free his aching dick. It stands tall, thick and tempting to you. The sight alone makes your legs quiver, wondering just how it may feel once he fills you with his hardened cock. Before you can even align yourself with him, he grabs your chin and forces your eyes to find his, "You can be as loud as you want, _m_ _i corazón._ " His words pause, hands guiding your hips to slowly lower down onto his awaiting member his lips part to speak but he continuously hesitates, shallow breaths escaping his throat as he relishes in just how tight and soft you are around him, "Let... let me hear you, (Y/N)." His teeth clench together with even the slightest movement, eyes squeezing shut and hands holding you so tightly it is almost difficult to move.

Javier lets one soft moan escape from his lips before hugging you against his torso, he does not even ask if you are ready before you feel him thrust into you. The action makes an unplanned moan spout from your throat and eyes widen at the sudden sensation, "I don't want the others to be nosy, you know how they get when drunk." He knows all too well, but his selfishness gets the better of him. He craves your voice and your body, but waits with anticipation for you to moan louder for him. The revolutionist snaps his hips against you again, moving you to meet him halfway by manuevering your hips himself. The loud smack that echoes in the otherwise quiet room shakes something in your core, the wet noises and flesh hitting flesh is so erotic, it creates a sensation deeper than just his cock filling your pulsating pussy. The lude sounds, although delicious, they cannot compare to the rare moans and grunts that come from the man in front of you. Although rough and selfish with the way he takes you, he is still so careful and gentle with you, making sure to turn his perverted fantasies of hearing your cries and whines for more a reality, while also being sensual and passionate with you.

When he is not staring up at your face, sucking in the provocative facial expressions when he angles his thrust a certain way, he is also watching your half-exposed chest. With the few buttons of your chest open, it reveals just enough of your cleavage to watch your breasts bounce with the rest of your body. Nonetheless, he wishes to see more. Javier's hands are too preoccupied with moving your hips the way he wants, he instead leans forward to grasp the fabric of your dress between his teeth. The scruff of his mustache tickles your skin, and so you watch the alluring scene. He pulls the dress further down using his mouth alone, although he has slowed his hips just enough to make it easier for him to reveal your bare chest. The sight is gorgeous, he almost feels overwhelmed. Both the perfect breasts on your chest, the sweet sounds you elicit, and your gorgeous face... it is hard to focus on just one.

All sound around him falls silent, as all he can hear are you tender moans and whines with your lips right beside his ear as he decorates your neck in hickeys and bite marks. You both are engulfed in the other's attention, you fail to realize where you are and those around you. While you two may not be loud, the noises you do let out make you both deaf to the world. Deaf enough to not notice the footsteps coming up the broken stairs in front of the door, or how a hand twists at the doorknob and pushes it open.

"Javier!"

"Hey, Javier-"

The two voices say his name in unison, and it takes a moment for him to realize another figure is in the room. The moment he does, he seizes his movements, " _Mierda!_ " In one swift tug he hugs you against his chest, hiding your exposed breasts against him and fixing your skirt to better cover your legs and behind. The two of you are out of breath, your hair a mess from his gentle caresses and your body quivering in his arms. You do not _dare_ look up, your face hidden in his shoulder and arms clinging to him. Shame and embarrassment is evident in the way you hold onto him, and he cannot do much beside rub your back and shush you. While you softly whine against his neck, soft enough so that the other figure in the room cannot hear, Javier is just as shocked as you are. He sits there with wide eyes, unable to move without exposing both you to the figure's eyes. The situation is indeed both an embarrassment, but the man just cannot help himself as he discreetly grinds up against you. Luckily your skirt and the heavy coat you wear conceals his softly moving hips, and he can feel the vibrations of your soft whimpers against his neck.

Only then does he shoot a glare at the person for interrupting, a highly disturbed and embarrassed Bill stands there, not sure where to look. He _did_ just walk in on his friend drilling into a girl he never expected to be interested in such sexual activities, it almost makes him envious, if he would have known you are not as innocent as you seem... he would have taken the chance at getting you to bed him. Though it is different for Javier, what you two had just been partaking in was not a quick fuck to him, or a means of keeping warm, more so something he wants to continue to do with you. Something limited between you both and no one else, relationships scare him as they have proven to only bite him in the ass, but he has a strange feeling about you... one that tells him to give this _thing_ you both have going on a chance.

"Are you just going to stand there, _pendejo?!_ "Javier is harsh with his tone, pulling you tighter against him, if that is even possible. The fact Bill may have gotten even the smallest of glance at you in such a vulnerable state makes his eyes fill with fire, a possessive side to him unraveling.

Bill stutters over his words before clearing his throat, "Dutch, er... Dutch wants t' have a talk with all o' us, including y'all." His heavy accent rings in your ears, but you can hardly focus with the teasing Javier is doing. He continues to faintly grind up into you, finding your shallow and desperate sighs to make his cock yearn for its release. One of the thrusts was more a jerk than a gentle slide, make your thighs twitch and clench around his waist.

He lets out a grunt of irritation at Bill's information, "Fine," He slowly sits up with you still clinging to him, "Let us just fix ourselves, we'll be there... _puto_." He mumbles the insult, watching Bill swiftly turn on his heel and leave, not even glancing back while closing the door. Before you can even attempt at getting off of Javier, he has you flush against him against, "We ain't done here, _m_ _i corazón._ " His hands pull up your skirts, enough so that his hands can reach under and grasp at your soft ass, before long he is returning to his actions prior to the interruption, only this time his thrusts are deeper, harder, faster...

Your eyes grow twice in size at the sudden sensation he creates within you, your head tilting back as a string of loud cries escape from you, though he figures you have endured enough embarrassment one day and swiftly pulls your face to his, capturing your moans in his mouth. The wet squelching of his cock pounding into you at full force is suffocating, and by the way your thighs are trembling and your core soaking his member in a thick layer of your sweet juices... he knows you are close. Javier lifts you up, only to lay you down on your cot and press your knees firmly to your chest. His eyes trace down your body beneath him, your breasts squished by your legs and your lower half on full display. He stares at your red, swollen pussy and then at your flushed, exhausted facial expression. With this newfound position, he can properly watch you, eyes devouring your bouncing form as he continues with his ruthless thrusts.

"Javi- Javier!" You cry out, hands clawing at his clothed back, "It's too much, I can't... I'm gonna-" At your confession he angles himself, pistoning his cock deep within you until your eyes roll back and you are choking out moans. The way you clamp around his aching and throbbing dick throws him overboard, and soon he is forcing his member from your swollen and abused cunt. He shoots his load along the back of your trembling thighs, some of it getting on the inside of your skirt. The room smells of sweat and sex, but despite that you look stunning beneath him. Your moist lips swollen and pink from his tender kisses, shaky breaths spilling from them like a waterfall, even the faintest sign of drool coming from the corner of your mouth. He cannot help himself, leaning forward and bringing you into one final kiss, exploring your mouth _entirely_ with his tongue.

While the passionate kiss unfolds, he works at fixing the button of your dress, as well as using your torn bloomers to wipe up your abused cunt and his ejaculation from your thighs. The kiss only ends once he has fixed your clothes, just enough so that you look decent. He wishes to stay here with you, hold you close and tell you how gorgeous you are, how much he adored the memory you two just made... but he remembers that Dutch is in need of your presence, as well as his. Much to his dismay, he pulls away from you completely, wiping up his member before returning it to its place in his pants. He fixes up his rather disheveled and wrinkled attire, and places his unscathed hat back on his head before returning to your side, " I wasn't too rough, was I?"

You bring your coat back over your shoulders, buttoning it up to conceal your neck which has been littered with hickeys and love bites, all while watching him put your socks and boots on your now warm feet, "Not at all. I was a little surprised but otherwise... I liked- loved it." The words are so sincere and gentle, sparing a glance to see the angelic smile on your flushed face. He wants nothing more than to kiss you a hundred times more, but he figures now is not the time, "Shall we go, Mr. Escuella?"

The man has no need to answer, simply pulling you up into his arms with a mischievous grin, "We shall, _c_ _ariña._ " His voice is smooth, like a sheet of silk, and his hands hold you tight against his chest as he carries you out the door, "I don't want your toes to get cold again after all my _hardwork_." You cannot help but bite your lip at his choice of words, knowing damn well he chose them carefully to get a reaction out of you, "Let's hope Bill did not use that loud mouth of his." Javier sets you down in front of the door, which you shyly open and are met with the great warmth of the room, as well as several eyes on you. Though the gazes shift after Javier steps in from behind you, patting some snow that fell on his hat. There is obvious signs of a scuffle, between your messy hair and Javier's attire slightly shifted out of place... there truly is no way of convincing everyone that nothing happened between you both, that Bill is a drunken liar.

"Are ya two warm yet?" Arthur's voice pipes up from the sound of silence, a few of the girls snickering as they stare down your embarrassed figure, "I reckon after all that action that Bill just described, ya two 're pipin' hot!" The room erupts into laughter and you have no choice but to cover your face shyly, taking a seat away from the group out of shame from being caught. Unlike you, Javier shows no signs of regret or embarrassment, settling down right beside you, "Aww, look at 'em... gettin' all cozy and comfy with each other." It feels like Arthur's teasing may never end, so long as he continues with his stupid jokes.

"Lay off, Arthur." Javier warns, noticing how you shift around in discomfort, avoiding everyone's gaze at all costs.

If it is not Arthur picking fun, someone else will start it up again, "(Y/N)'s pretty quiet," You do not dare to look at Karen when her voice enters the conversation, "It seems she's lost her voice after all that moaning and whining." The laughter erupts again, and by now you are unsure of what to do. The decision laying between simply leaving, or enduring it so Javier will not be left alone to take it himself.

"Hm," A scoff can be heard from the end of the room, "Funny how Javier is suddenly a man of commitment." Abigail says with her typical attitude, the way she rolls her eyes or sharpens her tone when uninterested or irritated.

"I said, _lay off_. " His tone is demanding this time, having risen from his sitting arrangement to look at everyone, "What happens between us," He moves his finger back and forth between you and him, "Is none of your goddamn business, it's no ones' business but ours!" His words speak truth, and you often wonder why Abigail can be a bit sour when it comes to Javier, other than the fact they used to be a fling. That was long before you joined the gang, though. You only found out when Karen was drunk gossiping and pointed out how friendly Javier was being towards you. That is when she spilled the information, and it's safe to say the truth did not bother you, as it was none of your business... but you wonder why _now_ she decides to butt in and talk about it. Why not when Javier would sing to you before you fell asleep? Why not when he spent all day trying to put a smile on your face because you just were not at your best? Why not when he would sit outside your tent and be there for you while you were sick? Why not that time he pulled you from your seat to bring you into a silly ballade of dancing to Dutch's gramophone? The questions flood your mind, all those times she saw Javier being more than just a friend, why did she not say anything then? Why now after you two shared the most intimate and beautiful experience?

The room is silent after Javier makes it clear he wants no one in his or your business, he returns to sitting next to you, glaring at Abigail from across the room before Dutch clears his throat to fix the air. You can hardly listen, so overwhelmed with all the attention, all of which makes you feel suffocated. You do notice the rough hand that finds yours, and in turn you squeeze it, the soft gesture from him helping to relax you of your momentary stress. You finally find your conscious to listen, and in turn you learn that within the next few days you all will be heading to Horseshoe Overlook. Knowing you all will be someplace warm brought a grin to your face, "Finally, I am tired of this weather." You mumble, Javier giving a nod of agreement as you both listened further to the plans Dutch had in store for you all. You all will be moving in groups, and you are pleased to know Javier will not be too far from you. Even before the situation you two find yourself in, the two of you had been close. Most assumed it was a close friendship, while others were spectacle of underlying feelings. Though, as you say, all things come out in the end.

The group is dismissed not too long after plans are given, a majority choose to remain where they are while you rise from your seat, "You aren't going to stay?" Javier asks, still holding your hand, allowing his thumb to trace over your knuckles.

"I'm not exactly pleased with all the comments and staring, I might take a nap..." The idea sounds delightful, but you wish you and Javier could find somewhere away and quiet, though it is impossible in this miserable abandoned camp, "Are you staying?"

The question lurks in his mind, he dearly wants to follow after you, for you to find comfort in his lap again while he holds you close. To caress your hair while you use him for warmth and safety, the idea of you and him together is nothing short but a delight. In fact, the move you all will be partaking in soon raises some questions in his mind; will things change between you both? If it does, he hopes for the better. Javier brings himself up to stand over you, "No, can't look at that _pendejo_ the same after he walked in on us..." Javier's tone is quiet, glancing towards a loud mouthed and drunken Bill. For once you hold just _a bit_ of malice in your heart, you hope he does something embarrassing enough for you to tell everyone. Just to feed him his own medicine. You two step over beer bottles and broken glass, as well as a sleeping Uncle to get to the door.

"Looks like they're going for round two, have fun~!" Karen's drunken voice is loud, letting everyone know that you and Javier are leaving. Once again you feel eyes burning through your flesh and a frown cascades down to your lips, Javier does not spare anyone a glance, simply holding you by the shoulders and guiding you out the door. He smells of tobacco and Guarma rum, but it all smells good to you.

With your hand molded with his, he guides you towards your cabin where you two find refuge from the bustling group elsewhere. The moment you are inside, you find yourself hurrying to your cot and falling down into the comfort of the pelts, "Javier..." You notice the look in his eyes, one he gets when he has something on his mind, and especially when he is overthinking, "I don't care who you were with, what you've done... as long as you are yourself around me and honest, that's all I can ever ask for." There is silence, and Javier is still hesitant where he stands, "If you want, this does not have to become anything... but just know I do care greatly about you, relationship or not." That is when he finds himself walking over and claiming the spot beside you, but he does not lay down.

There is silence that befalls upon you both, but it soon replaced by him pulling you up into his arms with a sigh. There is no gap between your bodies, he cradles you against him like a wounded puppy, and makes sure to wrap you up in your pelts, "I never said I didn't want this to be a thing. Abigail is just... I don't know." He waves his hand dismissively before leaning back against the chest behind him, "All I know is that I have not cared about anyone quite as much as I care about you, so that's a start, _c_ _ariña._ " His voice is like a lullaby, you may love his singing, but his voice alone is something that is like music to your ears. The fact he is keeping you warm in his arms while whispering such sweet nothings to you, it makes the time you spend together all the more meaningful.

" _Buenas noches, mi sol._ "


End file.
